Saria's Story
by Irkala
Summary: Kind of an old story I typed. I just tried to fill in the seven year gap for Saria and Link. It's a short story so it isn't long-Zelda fans don't be mad it's just a fiction. Basically it's a sort of third person narrative from Saria's perspective.


**Saria's Story**

She missed Link, a lot. Not that she'd ever admit it to the others, they didn't understand. After he left that day, she began going to the Lost Woods more and more. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around anyone—no it was that she felt that without Link, there wasn't any reason to be around anyone; they were all so different then he was. Saria had always been somewhat solitary, yet she enjoyed the company of others, she really did. When she met link, those 13 odd years ago, he was just a baby. At the time she had never really connected with anyone. Mido seemed to hold some vague interest in her, but he was such a condescending stuck-up that she had no interest in him at all. Link was different though, he was kind, and shy, and just a generally good person. She knew that he would leave though, they were different, her being almost immortal, and he still retaining his Hylian blood, Saria knew that they would part in time. That didn't matter though, she wanted to enjoy the time she had with him, before he left. One day he did, and that hurt her—a lot.

It was numbing, as he turned and walked off disappearing into the dark—her best friend. She stood there, staring into the dark for what felt like hours, softly crying to herself. Saria wouldn't dare let the others see her, the twins would never stop talking about it, Mido wouldn't shut up about it, no it was best this was kept to herself. Yet Saria smiled, he had her faerie ocarina and that connected them. Hopefully one day, he would return to her. With that Saria turned and walked back home.

She had no idea what had happened. Mido ran out, leaping across the small land masses in the creek before the hall to the Great Deku Tree's lair. He began yelling the Great Deku Tree was dead, that Link was responsible. Saria's eyes widened with shock, this couldn't be true. She ran into the lair, dodging Mido and ignoring everyone's cries. Sprinting at full force, tears streaming down her cheeks, she finally made it before the Great One. He was dead, grey with the touch of death. Saria fell to her knees, was it true? Did Link really kill the Great One? Saria began sobbing uncontrollably, just as Mido and the others ran in after her, finally reaching her at the clearing. They all stood there, observing the enormous, dead tree. Cries of mourning filled the air, as the Kokiri wept the loss of their great leader.

Years seemed to pass in a blur after that fateful day. About 7 to be exact, yet the forest hadn't really changed very much. Mido still retained his position as "Leader" amongst the other Kokiri, and insisted on making their presence far more known to the outside world—even influencing it. In fact everyone had begun searching for ways to perhaps aid the declining Hyrule. Since Ganondorf, the dark sorcerer had taken over; the land had slowly begun sloping downward. The dark energies and magic began appearing here and there, especially in the forest. The Lost Woods only magnified the darkness, and soon the darkness began bleeding out into the forest.

For seven years, Saria had kept to herself, almost becoming a recluse. After Link left, she felt no reason to really continue being a member amongst the other Kokiri. She spent all of her time in the Lost Woods, exploring and searching for something or other, she didn't really know what it was—but it was important. Yet lately, the monsters and demons in the woods had been becoming more and more numerous and aggressive. Saria couldn't defend herself to well—to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow she needed some help. It made her cringe, but every time she had to ask Mido to escort her there. He had some sword experience, and could fight off most of the enemies, he even killed a Stalfo. Strangely though, the creatures seemed to hone in and attack Mido more than anything, sometimes almost completely ignoring Saria. Regardless, trekking through the now more dangerous Woods alone made Saria very uncomfortable, she needed his help, despite her distaste for him.

One day they made it to the Sacred Forest Meadow clearing and Mido began questioning to her. "Saria, do you still think of him—that killer?" Mido asked, giving her that same cocky look he's always had. Saria's cheeks burned, "He didn't kill him Mido, drop it." She turned and began walking into the meadow. "S-so that's it then! You're always going to defend him! What did you see in him Saria! He wasn't even one of us!" Mido yelled, visibly angry and jealous without a doubt in Saria's mind. Saria stopped, before going back into the meadow she replied, "Thanks for the help Mido, now leave me alone, and don't ever talk about him like that again!" Saria stormed into the meadow, leaving a very jealous and bitter Mido behind her.

Mido stood there for a long time; he didn't know what to say. His face was beat red with anger, he hated that little prick; he was so glad Link left. Yet even after 7 years, that bitch still hadn't forgotten about him! To worsen matters she defended him with the utmost ferocity! Who did she think she was? Mido knew the truth deep down though, how desperately he wanted her. Yet all these years, no matter how many advances he made on Saria, she always seemed to ignore them. It was like he was invisible to her, yet he still helped her whenever he could, because, he deeply cared for her. Although it didn't look like that mattered, Mido was never really good with words, and Saria seemed awfully angry at him. Mido clenched his fists, a small lump appeared in his throat; he had no idea what to do. Kokiri didn't age, at least nowhere near as progressively as Hylians did—so Saria had never lost any of her beauty. In fact, it seemed that as the years passed she got more and more beautiful. Mido's stomach turned, despite her increasing beauty, it was almost as if she was saving herself for Link—as if he'd come back! "Dammit!" Mido yelled, kicking a large stone. He stood in silence, he could hear Saria's ocarina in the distance. He bowed his head, and waited for her to come out; so they could go home. In the end he just wanted her to be safe.

Yet today was awfully strange, as Saria sat below the Forest Temple she could hear whispers inside it. They called her, beckoning her inside. The Forest Temple wasn't really a temple; no it was more of a mansion. Yet the Kokiri as well as the Great One always revered it as a shrine to the forest, it just had a lot of connection and energy to the forest, it was perfect. Saria stood up and stared into the enormous building, she felt incredibly drawn to it. Before she knew it, she was inside, heading into its gaping jaws, losing her sense of time, her sense of reality, losing herself.

Mido had been standing there for not more than an hour when he heard someone coming. He stiffened up and grabbed his short sword. It was a man, yet he wore Kokiri clothes…"W-who are you?" Mido asked, shakily raising his shorts sword to the man. The man stared at Mido, before pulling out a large blue ocarina. He played the Lost Woods melody, Saria's favorite song. "H-how did you know that? Th-th-that's Saria's favorite—fine, if you know her, go ahead." Mido reluctantly moved over. The man smiled at Mido and began heading in, he looked so familiar. "W-wait, before you go..." Mido said, the man stopped and turned. "You're from the outside; could you do me a favor?" Mido swallowed, "If you know someone named Link, tell them, I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please, also, tell him, h-he's always welcome back here..." Mido said, on the edge of crying, bowing his head. Maybe if he came back, Saria would be happy again. The man stood there, his face was very sullen. Mido wiped away his tears and looked up. The man smiled and nodded, and with that he turned and walked off. Mido didn't really have anything against Link, he was obviously just jealous of him. If Link came back, Saria would most certainly be happy again, Mido smiled; maybe everything would go back to normal.

Saria didn't know where she was. She didn't remember how she got there, or when, but she knew this was no dream. She stood up and looked at the floor. A large insignia was on it, it was the Forest insignia. She gasped, "Wh-where am I?" She said to herself, staring at the infinity of the chamber. It seemed to reach out forever. Then she understood, it was the inside of the Forest Temple—the Sage's keep. Just then an old voice spoke in an ancient tongue, reminiscing on the past and present of the land as well as the Forest. He told her everything about Ganondorf, about the current state of Hyrule, as well as her friend Link. In the end he told her of the fate she had, she was to be the sage. She stood in shock; she had no idea that this was her purpose, the Sage of the Sacred Forest Temple. Yet it felt right; it felt like she had been longing for this for so long. She smiled, nodding her head in understanding. She knew what she had to do, it was through her power and the other Sages, that Link, her best friend, could save Hyrule. A small tear fell down her cheek, she was so proud of him. The fact that he was alive was joyful news enough, but that he was to save Hyrule? Who would've guessed? She put her hands up to her heart, now she just was to wait until Link got here. If he made it through the darkness of the Forest Temple, he would make it here, she wanted to see him more than anything else.

It was Link, her old friend, her childhood companion. It seemed like only minutes of waiting to her, but Link had traversed the entire Forest Temple labyrinth to get there, he looked understandably exhausted. Yet the expression on Saria's face was enough to make him perk up. It was Saria, his old friend from so long ago. He had almost forgotten about her, yet despite everything that happened, all the tragedy and all the turns and events, she had always been there in the back of his mind. He realized right there how much he missed her, he smiled. Tears began welling up in Saria's eyes, "L-link…I'm so glad you made it!" Saria exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!" Link smiled that same goofy smile he had when he was a child. Saria knew she didn't have much time, so she explained what the old voice had told her just minutes before. Link nodded his head in agreement; he seemed to already know some of this. Just then he began fading, bits of him began disappearing. "No…" Saria thought. Link stared at her with reassuring eyes, telling her that someday, he'd comeback, to never stop waiting. Saria nodded, as Link's body began disappearing completely she said her final words to him, "Link, remember, I'll always be…your friend…" Link could only faintly hear her as he disappeared into the ether, returning to the Temple grounds. Saria smiled to herself, her best friend was off to save the world.

With that, Link was off and progressed to the next destination. Saria stood there, in the faint and mesmerizing space of the Sage's keep. She remembered all those wonderful memories of Link's childhood, all the times that they shared. How could she forget? She missed him more than anything, someday, they would be together again. Someday, everything would be back to normal, and everyone would be okay. "We'll forget all of this ever happened…" Saria said to herself, tears streaming down her face. She was all alone, yet she knew they were always together at heart, and she awaited Link's return. He'll come back, and they'll be together again, just like they were like children so long ago.


End file.
